Terra Johnson and the Guardians of Camp Halfblood
by Spongeman
Summary: It's been 100 years since TLO and the prophecy has come true destroying a lot of mortals and Half-bloods while a new prophecy has been revealed...  On hiatus indefinitely
1. The Future and the Past

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall.**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath, **_

_**And foes bear arms to the doors of death**_

It has been one hundred years since that prophecy was issued, ninety-six since it came true. Humanity survived but just barely. Millions of mortals died along with hundreds of half-bloods. At least ten minor gods faded during the war while many of the remaining half-bloods were gifted with eternal life as gods and goddesses of Olympus. They are each minor gods and goddess's of what their parents controlled. They took it upon themselves to become official guardians of Camp Half-blood. Here are the guardians of Camp half-blood:

_**Perseus Jackson: **_Son of Poseidon. Minor god of the Ocean and Earthquakes. Married to Annabeth Chase.

_**Annabeth Chase: **_Daughter of Athena. Minor goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. Married to Perseus Jackson.

_**Nico di Angelo: **_Son of Hades. Minor god of Death, The Underworld, and Precious Metals. Married to Katie Gardener.

_**Katie Gardener: **_Daughter of Demeter. Minor goddess of Plants, Agriculture, and Earth. Married to Nico di Angelo.

_**Thalia Grace: **_Daughter of Zeus. Ex-Hunter of Artemis. Minor goddess of Sky, Storms, and the Wild. Married to Will Solace.

_**Will Solace: **_Son of Apollo. Minor god of the Sun, Medicine, Archery, Music, and Poetry. Married to Thalia Grace.

_**Clarisse La Rue: **_Daughter of Ares. Minor goddess of War. Married to Chris Rodriguez.

_**Chris Rodriguez: **_Son of Hebe. Minor god of Youth. Married to Clarisse La Rue.

_**Travis & Connor Stoll: **_Sons of Hermes. Minor gods of Thieves, Messengers, and Travelers. Travis is married to Diane James. Connor is married to Leah Jones.

_**Diane James: **_Mortal that has the ability to see through the mist. Immortal wife of Travis Stoll.

_**Leah Jones: **_Daughter of Hecate. Minor goddess of Magic and Crossroads. Married to Connor Stoll.

_**Jake Mason: **_Son of Hephaestus. Minor god of Fire and Forges. Not married.

Civilization has rebuilt itself and is exactly the same it was before the war. Camp half-blood is better than it was before. A new prophecy was issued two days ago...

_**A child of Earth,Water,Fire,and Air,**_

_**Will suffer a loss near impossible to bear.**_

_**His life a web of deceit and lies,**_

_**That led to his sisters demise.**_

_**A child of love will be his friend,**_

_**While a child of a man could be his end.**_

_**A choice to make with a final breath,**_

_**A trick that ends in worse than death.**_


	2. The Guardians

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did do you think Percy would have left Ogygia?_**

I straggled up the hill in the rain tears running down my face screaming for help. It was the middle of the night and I was scared. He saw a girl with blonde hair walk towards me followed by another girl with black hair and I swore I saw her electric blue eyes through the dark and the rain. "Please Help me... My- my parents just died..." I blacked out.

~~~~  
When I came to I had bandages on my head and my arms I looked around but the only person I saw had eyes all over his body. _What the Hell? _I got up and tried to run away but I couldn't, my pain was too intense to run very fast and the eye guy was faster than he looked and grabbed me and pulled me to the bed I woke up in. "Help! Someone I'm being attacked!" I saw a girl by the door. The same girl with blonde hair, but she just smiled and watched as I was pulled back towards the bed. But I didn't give up I felt a tug in my gut and the eye guy was blown across the room. _How did that happen? _I felt more tired but I walked towards the girl. She pulled out a knife. _Holy crap! _The girl moved closer towards me I felt another tug in my gut she was blown a couple feet back. "Chiron I need help in here!" She yelled. The eye guy started stirring and I knew what to do. I waved my arm and the blonde girl went flying towards the eye guy and they collided. Both of them were knocked out cold. A horse-man? Man-horse? walked? no trotted in and looked at the two people knocked out and then looked at me. "How...Who are you?" "My name is Terra...Am I going crazy?" I then proceeded to collapse.

~~~~  
The second time I woke up there was at least thirteen people, a horse-man, and the eye guy in the room. "Where am I? Who are you people? What are you people?" I asked as I got up. The horse-man was the first to answer. "My name is Chiron and I am a Centaur. This is Argus our camp security guard and these are our Camp Guardians. This is Percy-" Percy was a tall strong looking man with black hair and sea green eyes. He had a sort of golden glow to him, like he was pregnant or something times ten. "-he is a minor god of Oceans and Earthquakes." "Yeah right and I'm a god of Lightning." Percy's features hardened and I felt the room shake. I fell backwards and hit my head. I blacked out for the third time.

~~~~  
I woke up in the same room again. "Are you all right?" Percy asked me. "Sorry about that." "It's all right I'm fine." Chiron cleared his throat. "Okay, This is Annabeth. She is a minor goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy." I recognized the girl from when I first arrived. She was actually pretty hot. "Percy and Annabeth are married." _Crap. _"This is Thalia. She is a minor goddess of the Sky, Storms, the Moon, and Wild animals. Th-" "Wait! How are the Sky/Storms and Wild animals/the Moon connected?" Surprisingly it was not Chiron who answered me. "I used to be a hunter of Artemis. When I was turned into a goddess both Zeus and Artemis recognized me as their own so I got control over both of their realms."

"Wow you are really powerful." I commented. "Yeah I am." She replied as thunder boomed overhead. She sighed. "But nowhere near as powerful as Zeus or Artemis. Are you happy now?" She yelled towards the ceiling. More thunder. Chiron continued speaking. "This is her husband Will Solace. Minor god of the Sun, Medicine, Archery, Music, and Poetry." Will smiled towards me. He was kind of tall, good looking and tanned. He reminded me of a famous celebrity, but more humble looking. Will had golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight coming in through the window. "This is Nico. He is a minor god of Death, the Underworld, and Precious metals." I looked at Nico and he had pale skin and jet black hair with dark grey eyes that seemed kind. "This is Katie Gardener. She is a minor goddess of Plants, Agriculture, and Earth. She is also Nico's wife." Katie had brunette hair woven with some sort of flower that kept changing colour, from red to yellow to orange to blue and back again. She had brown eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. Nico wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, she giggled and the flower in her hair turned pink and red.

"This is Clarisse and she is a minor goddess of War." Clarisse looked tough but her eyes softened whenever she looked at the guy standing next to her. "This is Chris he is a minor god of youth. He is married to Clarisse." Chris was slightly muscled and looked more... childish? than the rest of them. "This is Travis and Connor. They are minor gods of Thieves, Messengers, and Travellers. Travis is married to Diane while Connor is married to Leah." Travis and Connor looked almost exactly the same. Brown hair and mischievous smiles. "This is Leah. She is a minor goddess of Magic and Crossroads." Leah was hot. She had brown hair and green eyes. A sort of magical shimmer surrounded her. "This is Diane. Immortal wife of Travis." Diane looked exactly the same as Leah without the magical shimmering look. "And last but not least is Jake. He is a minor god of Fire and Forges. That is all of our guardians here. You may see them around camp." "But... this makes no sense. Gods and Goddess's? It's not actually possible. I mean my parents always told me to keep an open mind but really? I wasn't expecting this." "But it is true and you need to Learn how to defend yourself." Chiron said gently. "Yeah especially if you are the child of the Prophecy." Jake said staring at me intently. Leah glared at him. "But he is only half god, he cannot be the child of the prophecy." "Maybe he can." Annabeth said slowly. "It does not specify that the child has to be a god. I mean if a half-blood has a child with another half-blood their child would be a half-blood. So if that child has a child with another half-blood of their type of lineage-" "Then that child could be a child of four gods and still be half-blood." Percy finished for her. "I love you." Annabeth said hugging Percy.

The rest of the day was a blur. I had to choose between staying in the Hermes cabin, the Travis cabin, and the Connor cabin. I chose the Connor cabin because it had nobody in it. I went to bed felling happy since the first time I got there.

**_Please review. It would be appreciated._**

**_P.S. No flames please, just Constructive Criticism._**

**_-Sponge610_**


	3. A Broken Promise and a Lie

**I do not own PJO If I did would Percy have turned down immortality?**

The happiness only lasted about twelve hours when I met Harriet. She was the meanest girl I had ever met, she was a daughter of Phobos and knew exactly what everyone feared. But when I saw her she seemed nice she had long brown hair that now that I think about it glimmered blood red in the light.

I saw her standing by the lake by herself so I walked towards her. "Hi do you want to co-" I collapsed to my knees visions of the camp up in flames around me everyone screaming for help but I couldn't move. I saw my parents nearby looking at me while shaking their heads. "We are so disappointed in you Terra." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks when my face fell onto the ground. I came back to my senses but everyone was still shouting, not at me but at the girl I saw by herself near the lake."How could you do that to the new kid!" "Nobody likes you!" Meanwhile she was just standing there smiling at me like she knew my deepest darkest secret.

I felt someone pull me up gently and guide my away towards the big blue house. When I looked at the person pulling me I saw Annabeth staring at me intently.

"Your special." She said simply. "You need to find your parent or grand parents or great grandparents. Go to Hestia she can help you find them, she has always been able to help demigods." She gave me a little nudge and I tore out of the house sprinting towards the campfire.

"Hello Terra." She spoke quietly as I ran up behind her. "I know why you are here and I am sorry but I have been forbidden to help you, but I can warn you that things will not be as great as you imagined when you find out. You will be torn apart by conflicting heritage. I can only hope you find a light in the darkness. For you are our only hope."

Hestia looked at me for a couple seconds before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the comforting smell of a campfire and the sound of a fire roaring in a fireplace.

~~~  
I sat closest to the campfire while the Apollo and Euterpe cabins led a sing along. I felt sick from worry so I got up to go to go back to the Connor cabin when I tripped and and the music stopped, everyone gasped. I stood up and dusted my self off before realizing I was in the middle of the fire. I jumped out with a shriek. People were staring at me, wait not me above my head was where everyone was looking. I looked up and there were four symbols apparently fighting for the closest spot to my head. There was a bag which had what looked like air constantly flowing from it, a glowing Trident, a flower and a fireplace.

Chiron ran towards me threw me up on his back and sprinted towards the big house as the clouds darkened and the camp grew cold.

"Terra you are a child of many broken promises and lies. You are in great danger and only an Olympian god can protect you. Terra do you understand what those symbols meant?" Chiron asked me after setting me down in a chair.

"Well I know the trident meant Poseidon right? And the bag was Aeolus? Thats all I know." I said slowly.

"Terra the flower meant Persephone. That means Hades is going to unleash all his fury on you. The fireplace meant Hestia. Terra most of the Olympian gods are now your enemy just because of your heritage."

I slept uneasily in the big house that night.


	4. Return of the Monster of the Deep

**A/N: Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, If I did would Michael Yew have died?**

I woke in the middle of the night to someone shaking me roughly. "Get up quickly, the Olympians have probably already caught on to my plan." I rubbed my eyes and opened them seeing Percy staring intently at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked blearily. "Whats wrong?"

"I have to get you out of here. I am not letting them destroy my brother. Heck, I was in your position when I first found out who my dad is." Percy said smiling at me. "I'm taking you to my fathers palace where I can protect my little cousin, now I'm gonna go stand guard while you dress in case someone tries to come kill you." He left on that happy note.

After I was dressed I walked out to see Percy arguing with Chiron.

"Percy, you can't do this. It would be endangering the new found peace among the Olympians." Chiron whispered angrily at Percy.

"Killing a great grandchild of Poseidon would endanger the peace also."

"Percy you don't understand the consequences of protecting him. They could attack your fathers palace in an attempt to kill Terra."

"Poseidon wouldn't stand for that, besides some of the gods are on his side."

"But the majority want him dead. He should have died many years ago."

"Well he will not die any day soon if I or my father have anything to say about it. I have already talked to him and he has told me that he is aware of the outcomes that might occur if he houses Terra." Percy retorted. "I am going to leave with Terra regardless of what you say."

"Fine Percy." Then Chiron looked up to the sky nervously while his horse half started pawing at the ground. "Leave now Percy. I am allowing you to take Terra but do not stick around and endanger my other campers or I will have to hurt you." Chiron put a hand on his bow.

"Come here Terra." Percy said urgently. I felt the tension in the air as I walked past Chiron, following Percy towards the beach. "You will be safe once we get to my fathers palace but there are gods who want nothing more than for you to be dead and others who would be willing to protect you."

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth whisper somewhere near us. "Is that you?"

"Annabeth we're over here." He called out and Annabeth appeared before us, taking off a baseball cap.

"Oh thank gods." Annabeth gasped pulling Percy into a tight hug. "I thought that Hades might have gotten to you."

"We have to leave. Now." Percy said pulling out of the embrace. "Chiron will not hold back his attacks for very long."

Annabeth's expression darkened. "I know, I was just talking to my siblings." She smiled. "Chiron ordered them to create a back-up strategy for attack on Terra but they wouldn't attack a fellow camper so, with the help of a couple Hecate kids, they bewitched Chiron's arrows to turn to ash if they're shot at Terra."

"Well let's go then." Percy replied urgently. As Terra was wading into the water he felt warm ash hit the back of his head and he started moving faster than he thought humanly possible in the water.

"Percy Jackson I forbid you and your present company from ever returning to this camp!" Chiron shouted from far behind us. I heard an echoing boom resonate from the camp and before I knew it I was half a mile out to sea with sore muscles and a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Why would he do that to me?" Annabeth sounded heartbroken, she swam towards Percy and hugged him tightly. "He was like a father to me and he banned me from camp."

"I'm sure he didn't know you were with us." Percy said consolingly

"He knew I was there, he wouldn't phrase it like that if he didn't know I was there." She spoke softly. "He knew I would help you no matter the circumstances."

"I'm so sorry, to both of you." My eyes stung with tears. "I never wanted to get anyone in trouble, I just wanted to feel safe."

Percy looked at me with kind eyes. "I know Terra, I used to feel that way." He hugged Annabeth tighter and put his hand on my shoulder. "Here we go."

If I had to describe shooting to the bottom of the ocean in one word I would say 'dirty'. There was algae everywhere and a piece of fishing net nearby. "Gross." I whispered to myself. Then it hit me that I could breathe underwater. "How is this possible?"

"You're a descendant of Poseidon, lord of the sea." Annabeth murmured. "Most demigods who are descended from gods don't get the amount of power a direct child of that god would. This is really odd."

"Wait, I want to try something." I focused as hard as I could and swung my arm in a wide arc. I felt a pinch in my stomach and streaming behind my hand shot out a huge air bubble. "Awesome." I whispered staring at my hand.

"Be careful." Percy said seriously. "The more powerful a demigod, the more monsters are attracted."

"And the more vulnerable they become." Annabeth added.

"But the more powerful I am the _less_ vulnerable I am also." I defended, pointing at the bottom of the sea floor and snapping my fingers. A patch of kelp burst into flames, but at the cost of a huge amount of energy. " See I could destroy any monster that came my way." That's when the sea monster attacked.

The monster was easily the size of a humpback whale. It had huge fangs, enormous shiny green scales, big front flippers,and a giant, scaly, fungus covered tail.

"_Adynatos_." Annabeth whispered somewhere behind me. "He's supposed to be stone."

"What?" I asked looking around for something to throw at the monster.

"It's Cetus, Monster of the Deep. Created by Poseidon to take revenge on Kassiopeia for calling her daughter more beautiful than the Nereides." She said quickly. "Perseus supposedly turn it to stone with the head of Medusa."

"Annabeth," Percy said urgently. "Take Terra to the palace, I'll take care of this monster."

"No Percy, I am not leaving you behind." Annabeth argued. "It could destroy you."

"I'm a god, I'll regenerate. But Terra won't, and he is more important than me right now." Without another word he gave Annabeth a loving look before rushing off.

"Let's go." Annabeth's voice cracked. She grabbed my wrist and we shot off through the water, there was huge bangs and roars from behind us but we kept moving. There was a final shout before we heard an agonizing cry from behind us. "I have to go back."

"But how am I supposed to get there?" I asked panicking. "I don't know the way."

"Umm..." Annabeth said, and I could tell her mind was racing a million miles a second. "Oh, I know."

She flicked me on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" But she didn't have to answer because immediately, I knew the way to Poseidon's palace and what to tell the god himself. "Never mind, Please be careful I don't want you to die."

"I can't die, I can only be killed temporarily." Annabeth said quickly before giving me a hug. "Good luck."

Annabeth shot off towards her husband, leaving me alone in the deafening silence. I sighed and gathered up my strength before shooting away through the water in the opposite direction towards the god of the sea. I couldn't tell you how long I was moving through the murky darkness, only that my body felt like I was being squished and stretched at the same time, like I was being burned and frozen simultaneously. I don't recommend it unless absolutely necessary.

After what seemed like hours I saw a glowing bluish green start to light up the cold darkness. As I came up to the large palace I could have shouted with glee if I had been able to speak.

"Thank the gods." I said as I approached the palace gates. "I need to speak with Poseidon." I said to a cyclops guard.

"Fat chance." The tall guard laughed. "No little demigod gets to speak to him without a direct summons."

"But I was brought by his son Percy, and his wife Annabeth." I said pleading with the guard. "But they're in trouble and someone needs to go help them. Now!"

The Cyclops laughed in my face. "Nice story kid, now step aside."

"No." I spat back. "I need to see him now!"

The guard glared at me and pushed me to the ground. "I said go."

"No!" I stood up, glaring at the guard. I focused my anger on the guard and seaweed started curling up his legs. He ripped his legs free over and over again but they kept growing back thicker, Until eventually he was tied to the ground, covered from head to toe in seaweed. I deliberately stepped on his plant covered fingers. Before shooting up over the gate and landing lightly on the other side. "Jerk."

I sprinted towards the huge palace barely noticing as I ran through the front doors. I knew exactly which turns to take, thanks to Annabeth, and I burst into a large throne room where Poseidon was waiting.

"Terra. Welcome." He said smiling briefly before seeing the look on my face. He looked around. "Where's Percy?"

"They need help. He and Annabeth are fighting Cetus and she sent me to get help." I said quickly.

"I thought that monster had been destroyed forever." Poseidon's expression darkened. "I had put a seal on it's death."

"I thought you created it?" I asked confused. "Why would you want it gone?"

"I did create it, but it rebelled. I ordered it to stop but it wouldn't so I sent Perseus's ship towards Aithiopia and put the idea into Perseus's head to turn it to stone." Poseidon sighed. "And I put a seal on it, nearly destroyed my entire being to do it too."

"How did you seal it?" I asked.

"I made a binding deal with Hades. One that is even more binding than an oath on river styx." Poseidon said gravely. "But enough talk of Hades, we must aide my son."

He snapped his fingers and a dolphin sped forwards. "Sound the horn."

"Yes, my lord." The dolphin swam away quickly.

"We are going to war." The sea god announced as a horn resounded through the palace.

**Please Review.**


End file.
